Trouble with Ice Cream
by Sentai Senshi
Summary: Kairi and Tsukasa eat ice cream together and meet themselves with trouble. Series: Lupinraner VS Patranger. Pairing: Kairi x Tsukasa.


**Author's Note: **My first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy. I had no idea how to start the story, so the beginning is just a rehash from Episode 13.

**Summary:** Kairi and Tsukasa eat ice cream together and meet themselves with trouble. Pairing: Kairi x Tsukasa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lupinranger VS Patranger.

* * *

Tsukasa's second day off had come again. She was currently heading to Fluff's Icy World, a new ice cream truck that had taken Tokyo by storm. Once she got there, she noticed the two long lines of people. Tsukasa sighed and got in one of the lines, unaware of a person that she knew getting on the other line. Hopefully, the line just looks long but the waiting time will not be. Her wish came true as she only had to wait five minutes before she reached the front of the line.

"Hello! Welcome to Fluff's Icy World! What flavor would you like?" the cashier welcomed and asked.

"One seaweed ice cream cone, please!" Tsukasa declared directly at the same time someone else did. Tsukasa had a huge feeling of deija vu as she slowly turned to the other source of the voice. She found herself eye to eye with none other than Kairi. Both of them immediately turned away.

_'Crap. What were the chances of topping with a cop today?'_

_'Oh no! I didn't want anyone else to know another weakness of mine!'_

As if on sync, both of them turned their heads back to each other and nodded.

"H-How are you, Tsukasa-san?" Kairi asked awkwardly.

"F-Fine! Thanks for asking," Tsukasa responded awkwardly as well.

However, they were both saved from awkward conversation when their cashiers announced at the same time, "I'm sorry. But there is only enough seaweed flavor to fill one cone."

"EH?!" Tsukasa and Kairi sputtered in surprise. They looked at each other and then looked back at the cashiers again before they asked, "For real?" The cashiers nodded affirmatively.

Wasting no time, Tsukasa shook her head. "No worries, then. Kairi-kun here can have the seaweed flavor, and I'll just take the pickled mango!"

"What?!" Kairi looked at her in shock. "N-No! Tsukasa-san can have it! I'll take the purple sweet potato flavor!"

"Kairi-kun. Has anyone told you that it is rude to go against those older than you?" Tsukasa quipped.

Kairi snorted, "Tsukasa-san. You can't be that much older than me. And I can't accept the ice cream. It would be rude to do that to a lady."

If Tsukasa wasn't trying to be serious, she would have rolled her eyes. Instead, she countered, "I appreciate the sentiments, Kairi-kun. However, you're getting the seaweed flavor."

Kairi allowed himself to scoff. "No way. You are."

The cashiers couldn't take their bickering anymore. They knew that if this kept going on, they would be holding up the lines. Thus, they simultaneously got their respective scoopers, and they each scooped up half of what was left of the seaweed ice cream and put it in separate cups.

"Here," Both cashiers said at the same time. "It will be at half-price."

Kairi and Tsukasa blinked at them before they sputtered, "Huh?!"

* * *

And that was how Kairi and Tsukasa found themselves sitting on the same bench, eating away the ice cream from their own cups. To their surprise, the mood did not feel awkward at all. It was pretty comfortable, for a lack of better word.

They sat there, going off into their own worlds until Tsukasa turned to Kairi.

"How's the ice cream, Kairi-kun?"

"E-Eh?" Kairi looked up in surprise. "It-It's very delicious!" So much for not an awkward atmosphere.

"Do you often go to ice cream places?" Tsukasa asked, not minding his response.

Kairi pursed his lips. "Not really. I haven't gone to one in a long time."

Tsukasa furrowed her brows at his statement. She turned to him. "You don't go with your brother?"

Kairi frowned at this question. _'You really know how to push a person's buttons, Tsukasa-san.'_ "Not really. He doesn't like ice cream."

"Hmm. My grandfather does not like ice cream as well. He prefers sherbet," Tsukasa commented, noticing how tense Kairi became because of her question. Thus, she redirected the topic to her own family member. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's because of his old age..."

"Pfft!" Kairi stifled a laugh. "Maybe... Have you ever come with Kei-chan and Sakuya-san?"

Tsukasa shook her head. "No. Actually, you are the first person I have ever gone to get an ice cream with, even if it was not planned. My first date."

Kairi began to choke on his ice cream. He turned to her with his eyes popping out. "D-Date?!"

Tsukasa smiled teasingly. "It's a joke. A nice outing with a friend, you could say."

"A-Ah! Right..." Kairi drawled, not knowing what else to say.

"What about you? Have you ever gone out with Touma-kun and Umika-chan?"

At her question, Kairi sighed. "I don't. We have different interests." _'More like, we are not a team.'_

"You should go out with them," Tsukasa continued. "It could be for a fun time."

"I'll take that into consideration," Kairi said in a tone that clearly meant he wasn't going to do so.

Tsukasa sighed in defeat and looked straight ahead in time to see a woman being harassed by two males. She narrowed her eyes at the scene and was taken back to the time when her friend almost got harassed. It was not happening on her watch. Thus, Tsukasa got up, put the ice cream cup on the bench, and started walking towards the men and the woman.

Kairi looked at her retreating back in confusion. "What's the..." He trailed off when he saw her walking towards the men and woman. Kairi sighed. Why are there perverts everywhere? He also stood up and headed to the scene as well.

* * *

"Hey. You two," Tsukasa growled once she was in speaking range of them.

The men looked up at Tsukasa, but they did not let go of the woman they had between them. On the contrary, they just gripped her tighter, which caused the woman to squirm.

"What do you want?!" one of the men spat.

Tsukasa took out her badge and announced, "By the authority of the Global Police, I order you to release her and come with me to the police station."

The men looked at each other, then at Tsukasa, and then back at each other. They mockingly laughed. Tsukasa rolled her eyes. Here it comes. "Who's going to make us? You?! You're a-AGHH!"

Guy #1 could not finish as Tsukasa had grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Guy#2 stared in shock as he abruptly let go of the woman and ran to his buddy.

"Yes. I'm aware," Tsukasa deadpanned as she went to the woman and helped her up. "Hello miss. Please go hide some place close while the police arrive. They've been notified, but we will still need your testament." The woman nodded and ran to hide.

Tsukasa sighed in relief as she turned back to the two men at the ground. "Is that all?"

To her confusion, the two men smirked. Tsukasa scrunched her eyebrows, wondering what they were leering about. Then, she realized it. _'Don't tell me-!' _Tsukasa quickly spun around and saw another man thundering down at her with a knife. But before the knife could damage her, someone placed themselves between her and the new guy. Kairi.

His left arm was around her shoulders, gripping her so tightly, Tsukasa felt...secure. His other hand held the guy's wrist (the one that had the knife). The guy's eyes widened. "W-Who are you?!"

Kairi smirked as he twisted the guy's arm. The guy howled in pain as his knees touched the ground. Kairi let go of him and kicked his face to the cement. "Just a charming man passing through. Did you know that it's rude to hurt a lady?"

Tsukasa's eyes couldn't have gotten wider than they already were. What was Kairi thinking?! Tsukasa gritted her teeth and peeled Kairi's arm off her shoulders. Kairi looked at her in surprise. He blinked when he saw her glare. "What?"

"What are you thinking, Kairi-kun?! Do you know how dangerous that was?!"

Kairi snorted. Was that was she mad about? "Tsukasa-san. He was about to strike you with a knife. If I hadn't stepped in, he might have killed you or at least wounded you badly."

"I'm a professional, Kairi-kun. I'm bound to get hurt sometimes. I would have lived through that. You, on the other hand, are a citizen, and thus it is my job to protect you."

Kairi sighed. There was no way he was going to win this argument with her eyes flaming up in stubbornness. Why did she remind him of himself? Why did she have to confide in him her backstory of her life? Because of that, he felt a strange connection to the woman. Damn it. Kairi was about to concede to her argument when he saw the inevitable coming straight at Tsukasa.

Why were their senses failing today? They fight Ganglers much tougher than this. They're supposed to be on alert at all times. _'Why is this happening? Doesn't matter. I have to protect her...'_

Tsukasa widened her eyes as Kairi's body wrapped around hers and heard a knife piercing through skin.

"KAIRI!

* * *

Tsukasa stood in front of Kairi's hospital room, wondering what was taking so long with the diagnostic. She had been waiting there for at least an hour, and she was becoming impatient. She knew medical procedures could not be rushed, but her worry and anxiety took over her that as soon as the doctor walked out of the room, she demanded answers.

"How is he?!" Tsukasa asked impatiently as the doctor attending Kairi closed the door behind him.

"He'll be okay, Myoujin-san," the doctor reassured as he scribbled on his notepad. He ripped the paper and handed it to Tsukasa. "This is his prescribed medicine. He's going to need rest for the wound to heal. That means no heavy lifting, pressuring, and most definitely not fighting for at least a month. Judging by the expression on his face when I told him this, he is not going to follow my orders, so I ask of your assistance."

Tsukasa bowed. "Thank you, doctor. I will make sure he sees through recovery." The doctor nodded and walked away. Tsukasa watched him walk away and sighed. Then, she opened the door to Kairi's room and walked inside.

Kairi laid on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. Tsukasa took a seat to a chair on the side of the bed. The first thing that Kairi told her, which did not surprise at all unlike the first time he said it, "Don't tell Touma and Umika."

Tsukasa narrowed her eyebrows at his statement. "They have to know. You will not be able to hide it from them. They will eventually find out." She decided on leaving out that he should notify his brother as well as it seems that would not be the best option considering the strained relationship they seem to have.

Kairi turned to his side to face her, being careful with his wounded arm. At that moment, Tsukasa saw an emotion in his eyes that she never thought she would see from Kairi: vulnerability.

"Please don't tell them. I can take care of myself," Kairi declared in firm but pleading tone.

Tsukasa sighed as she remembered the aftermath of the scuffle...

_"KAIRI!" Tsukasa screamed as she held him in her arms. Her eyes were wide with fright and anxiety as she saw the light in his eyes dim. "Don't lose consciousness! Please!"_

_Kairi looked at her and smirked. "With this wound, there is no way I'll be able to rest."_

_The three guys, who now each had a knife, started laughing. "HA! He thought he could take us-AAGH!"_

_Before the guys knew it, they were all on the ground in pain and continuously being hit. Tsukasa was not holding back. She went on her knees and continued punching them. These guys were going to pay. "S-S-S-Stop! Please! We're sorry!" the guys begged as they could only feel pain and blood coming out of them._

_Tsukasa paid no mind to them as she only focused on getting revenge for Kairi. She was about to hit them once more when someone held her wrist back. She blinked in surprise when she saw that it was Kairi who stopped her._

_"Don't do something you'll regret later, Tsukasa-san," Kairi gently lectured. Those words seemed to snap Tsukasa out of her trance as she brought her arm down to her side. Kairi let her go after seeing she wasn't going to continue to hit them._

_Luckily for them, the police and ambulance had arrived. The police took the three guys away while the paramedics went to go tend Kairi. Tsukasa realized that her teammates and his coworkers would want to know what happened. Before she even reached for her phone and before they strolled him away in the ambulance, Kairi sent her piercing stare._

_"Don't tell anyone about this yet."_

_Tsukasa blinked in shock as the paramedics took Kairi away in the ambulance. How did he...? Never mind. She'll stop by the police station first and then go check on Kairi._

"Why don't you want people to know what happened, Kairi-kun?" Tsukasa questioned and demanded.

Kairi sighed as he stared back up at the ceiling. "Because a huge deal will be made out of this when it is nothing to worry about at all. I hate being fret over."

"You need to take care of yourself," Tsukasa pointed out. "To do that, you're going to need-"

"I get it, Tsukasa-san," Kairi angrily interrupted as he turned to look at her again. When he saw her expression, he continued in a gentler tone, "I just... Want to show people that I can take care of myself. That I don't need the help of others."

Tsukasa nodded and sighed. "I know where you're coming from, Kairi-kun. But sometimes, you need the help of others to continue. Imagine if you were the only one running the Bristo."

At her last statement, Kairi chuckled. "I'd drive the place out of business."

Tsukasa smiled and stood up. She grabbed the chair and walked to the corner of the room where there were chairs stacked. She made her way back to Kairi and stood at the foot of his bed. "Who knows. Maybe you'd find a hidden talent if you were left to your own devices."

Kairi decided that it was best to leave out that he's technically already on his own devices, so instead he focused on Tsukasa herself. "I'm surprised that you did not scold me more because of what I did."

Tsukasa gave him a cunning smile that Kairi began sweating nervously. "Oh. I was planning on having you arrested, but then I decided that it wouldn't be fair to you."

Kairi glared at her. She definitely knew how to push people's buttons. "I'm not a child. I'm nineteen years old.*"

Tsukasa frowned at his response. "I was not implying that. I was going off the fact that you're injured."

"Sure you weren't."

Tsukasa sighed as she stepped to the side. "Kairi-kun-" Tsukasa cut herself off when her foot got caught up in one of the nails of the bed frame and found herself toppling over on the bed. She held out her arms and braced herself. On top of Kairi.

Kairi and Tsukasa stared at each other with wide eyes, both faces blushing deep red. One little push, and they would be kissing. To make things worse, the door slid open at that exact moment (how cliché). Their eyes automatically shifted to the door.

"Tsukasa-senpai! I heard from Keiichiro-senpai about Kairi-kun, so I brought Umika-chan and Touma-kun…" Sakuya stopped talking when he saw the scene in front of him. He gawked.

"What's wrong, Sakuya-san? Why did you...?" Umika's jaw dropped when she saw the scene.

Touma sighed as he stepped inside. "Stop blocking the doorway..." Touma trailed off when he saw the scene. He immediately turned around and walked out of the hospital room.

Awkward silence for the next five seconds before Umika broke it. "S-Sorry! We won't interrupt you guys! Let's go, Sakuya-san!" Umika didn't give Sakuya a chance to response as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Then, she abruptly shut the door.

Kairi and Tsukasa remained frozen for another five seconds. Kairi broke out of the trance first and shifted his eyes back up to Tsukasa's face. "Uh... Tsukasa-san?" Kairi began unsure.

That seemed to bring Tsukasa back to the real world as she looked down and met Kairi's eyes. She was off of him in less than two seconds. "Sorry about that, Kairi-kun," Tsukasa responded smoothly as she promptly walked out of the room.

Kairi blinked at the now empty room and sighed. "Well, that was un-"

*SLAM*

Kairi jumped and widened his eyes when he saw Tsukasa, her cheeks still beet red, at the doorframe. "By the way, the doctor said you are discharged as of now. Touma-kun and Umika-chan will accompany you back to the Bristo. Thank you for all your help."

And as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Kairi could not help himself but laugh at her awkwardness.

"You're something else, Tsukasa-san..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think about this story. And I know that they would not get easily beaten by non-Gangler thugs, but the event had to happen for the sake of plot. The whole protocol about going to the police/hospital is most likely wrong, but I cannot be bothered to search it up, so please take the process with a grain of salt.


End file.
